Feelings Like These
by hannqhn
Summary: I'M BACK! At least for now. Okay, onto the summary: "He couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to see her. He needed to see her bad." Set in 3x18 (SOOH). This is a short story about Danny's thought process when he decides to leave for Montana.


**Hey guys! Guess what? It's me!**

**I've been absent for soooo long on here and I think I'll have to blame that on being so busy with school and whatnot. I honestly haven't had the time to even read fanfics much. I'm not really gonna be back right now if I'm honest, but I found this (it was actually finished!) when I was going through the documents on my laptop and I felt like I wanted to post it, so here it is!**

**It's not much, it's pretty (more like super) short ****_(though it looks longer if you read it in 1/2 ;]) _**and it's probably been written over a hundred times but it's something I guess must have written last year, although I don't remember it, haha. Anyways, enjoy and leave a review if you feel like it!

* * *

Danny Messer sat in his office finishing up some paperwork for the case they had solved earlier today. He leaned backwards in his chair, rubbing his hands on his face as he sighed. This was the only part he disliked with this job. He loved being a detective and a CSI, but the paperwork just never seemed to end, meaning he'd be stuck at work longer than he usually planned to.

He sat up straight as he looked around the office he shared with his colleague, Lindsay Monroe. It felt empty. Her side of the office hadn't been used since she left for Montana a while ago, and in that moment he felt lonelier than ever. He still wasn't used to doing his paperwork alone; he usually had her there to talk to. It was getting to him, he had to admit.

Ever since he'd read the note she'd left him he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. She was on his mind all the time, and sometimes it drove him crazy, because all he could think about was her and what she was doing. It scared him. He'd never felt like this before.

But what was bothering him the most was that he couldn't quite place his finger on just what it was he was feeling. He had been hurt when she'd left for Montana without saying goodbye but instead only leaving him a note, but he didn't know why. Why did he feel hurt? She was just a colleague, just like Hawkes and Stella were, so it shouldn't bother him, should it? But it did.

He knew they had chemistry, he'd said so himself a few months back when he'd asked her what was wrong. When she'd told him she liked him, a lot, he had felt his stomach flutter in a way no woman had ever made it flutter before. It creeped him out a bit, because he didn't know what it was at first, until he saw her walk away. His whole body had been aching when she'd turned her back on him and walked down the hall.

He missed her. He missed her a lot. He'd realized just how much when he'd imagined her walking by as he processed evidence in the lab earlier in the day, when it in fact had been another woman who looked slightly like Lindsay. He had told himself that he was losing his mind, but nevertheless, he still missed her.

Going weeks without seeing her was getting to him, there was no denying it. He couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to see her. He needed to see her bad.

With a loud sigh he got back to finishing his paperwork before stepping by Mac's office informing him that he was heading home. With a wave from Mac signalling he'd been heard he headed off to the locker room to grab his jacket. He then set off for the elevators, taking a quick look around the lab. It wasn't the same without her.

He took the elevator down to the lobby and headed out into the frisky New York weather, and then walked the few minutes it took to get to the subway, the whole time thinking about Lindsay.

When he finally stepped into his building he headed up to his apartment. He put the key in and opened his door while looking through his mail. Only bills. He closed the door putting his keys in the bowl next to it, and when he had dropped the mail on the counter he got struck by a thought. _If he missed her, why didn't he do anything about it? She wouldn't be back for a while. _Then he saw the date on the calendar on the fridge. Today was February 28th. It was the day Lindsay was supposed to give her statement.

Something his old ma' used to say popped into his head. "Go with your instincts," he said out loud. He thought about it for a moment and then headed for the door again, grabbing the keys out of the bowl as he did so, and then he rushed down to the lobby again. He headed out the door and signaled for a cab to stop. He got in and told the driver to go to the airport as fast as he could.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it! I know it's awfully short, but because it was pretty much finished I didn't really know how to expand it. Although I've done some slight changes since this was written a while ago, but it's pretty much the story I wrote last year.**

I know most of you who voted on my poll wanted a continuation of 'Goodbye', but as I mentioned at the top: I haven't had the time. But I will most likely go back and rewrite 'Goodbye' now that I'm older and have greater knowledge of the English language. Then, perhaps, I can start working on newer stuff. But until then, this is just something small to make up for the wait!

_**Love, Hannah**_


End file.
